


Answer Me This

by CallMeHopeless



Series: Nerds Dress-Up [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur is a Gryffindor, Arthur is being a bit tipsy, Drarry is their OTP, Fanboys - Freeform, Harry Potter Cosplay, Important questions, International Fanworks Day 2017, M/M, Merlin is a Slytherin, college party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9874052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeHopeless/pseuds/CallMeHopeless
Summary: Arthur loves Harry Potter. He thinks that Harry and Draco belong together. Dressed up as a Gryffindor, he encounters Merlin, who looks oh so lovely in that green robe...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tadaaa, part three of my fandom works... thing. I hope you enjoy it :)

“Whoa,” Arthur said. Eyes wide and mouth ajar, he stared at the other side of the room where a young, slender man just walked in. He wore a black robe with a little bit of green on the inside. Arthur absolutely could not take his eyes off him.

“Who is that?” he finally asked his friend Gwaine, who was patiently waiting next to him.

“Oh, that's Merlin. He's in a couple of my courses,” he answered and smirked, studying his friend's features.

“You liking him?”

“Am I liking... are you kidding me? Gwaine. What am I wearing?”

Bemused, Gwaine looked his friend up and down.

“A Gryffindor robe.”

“And what do Gryffindors love?”

“Well, not all Gryffindors...”

Arthur waved him off.

“The important ones do. They love Slytherins. Slytherins! Now look at... Merlin, and tell me what he is wearing.”

Gwaine looked more and more amused by the second.

“Gee, I don't know Arthur. Could it be... a Slytherin robe?”

Arthur nodded enthusiastically.

“I shall go over there and ask him the most important question of all of the questions, which you just failed to answer.”

He wobbled a bit, having been at the party for a few hours already.

“You do that,” Gwaine said, taking Arthur's drink.

“Cheers,” slowly, Arthur made his way over to Merlin who grinned when he saw him coming.

“Well, well, well,” he said, looking Arthur up and down.

Arthur didn't bother with the formalities of adressing that, instead, he fixed Merlin with a stern look.

“Who do Slytherins love?” he asked, willing Merlin to answer the right thing.

_Say Gryffindors, say Gryffindors, say Gryffindors_.

“Why, that is a rather silly question, isn't it?” Merlin said instead.

Arthur was taken aback and blinked slowly.

“What?”

“You should ask me _what_ Slytherins love. But I don't know what they love. I only know what the most important Slytherins love,” he stated still smiling.

“N what do they love?” Arthur was intrigued.

“Potions, obviously,”

Arthur nodded.

“Snakes.”

Arthur nodded again.

“And Gryffindors.”

Arthur stared at Merlin.

Maybe it was because he was drunk. Maybe it was because Merlin looked so, so lovely in that robe or maybe it was because he had answered _the_ question right.

In one quick movement, Arthur pressed his lips on Merlin's and held on tight.

They both smiled when they parted until Merlin started to giggle.

“What?” Arthur asked irritated.

“Nothing, it's just that... Gwaine told me to wear this robe,” Merlin mumbled more to himself than to anyone else and looked over to their friend who just raised his glass in their direction.

“What?” Arthur asked again, still not grasping what Merlin said.

Merlin just shrugged.

“Well, I... we were talking about Harry Potter the other day and I mentioned that Drarry was my OTP. I might also have mentioned at some point that I think that you are quite lovely... Now here we stand. You asking me my OTP question and looking very handsome in that robe and oh my god, I'm rambling. Anyway, did Gwaine put you up to this to mock me or...?”

“Mock you?” Arthur sounded outraged.

“No Drarry shipper is mocked in my presence ever!”

“Because they are supposed to be together.”

“Exactly.”

“It's as easy as that,” Merlin said solemnly.

“As easy as that,” Arthur repeated before kissing Merlin again.

Gwaine watched his friends bemused from his corner before drowning his drink.

“Oh god, I will have to hear about how much Harry Potter loves Draco Malfoy even more now, won't I,” he mumbled to himself but he couldn't help but smile. He had a feeling that something magical had just started. 

 


End file.
